


Don't look back in Anger

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [538]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (well not a lot but gay soldier ? during ww2 ? Coming from Germany?), Alternate History, Angst, Army, Blood, Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Finland (Country), Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nazi Germany, Near Death, Resistance, TT, War, World War II, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan n'est pas un soldat par coeur, mais par devoir.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [538]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Don't look back in Anger

1939 : La Finlande s’allie avec l’Allemagne nazie car la Grande-Bretagne ne peut pas satisfaire leurs attentes, l’URSS envahit la Finlande et entre en guerre, que les soviétiques ‘’gagnent’’

1941 : La Finlande entre encore en guerre face à l’Union Soviétique, l’Allemagne nazie envoie des hommes pour lutter contre l’URSS après l’opération Barbarossa.

1944 : Après un Armistice forcé, la Finlande est forcée de s’allier avec l’URSS pour combattre l’Allemagne nazie. Guerre face à l’Allemagne nazie pour les dégager du territoire parce que sinon la Grande-Bretagne et l’URSS sont pas contents.

Don’t look back in Anger

Jan mord sa lèvre alors qu’il rabat son arme contre lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il a froid dans cette foutue Finlande… Il n’est pas spécialement pour l’idéologie de son Führer, mais il n’a pas le choix, s’il n’obéit pas, il disparaîtra, comme tous les opposants au régime. Hors de question de mourir dans un camp, une balle dans le crâne. Jan se battra et tuera pour survivre, pas pour l’aigle sur son uniforme. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de détester la Finlande. Ils doivent aider les locaux à dégager les soviétiques de leur territoire suite à l’invasion, enfin, il n’a pas tout compris pour être honnête. Il est un soldat, et il doit se battre contre les russes, alors peu importe ce qu’on lui demande et le contexte, il le fera. C’est son travail. Jan détourne le regard quelques secondes pour voir un adolescent à la sortie du village dans lequel ils sont amassés. Le gamin ne semble pas très musclé de là où il se trouve, mais il peut affirmer qu’il doit avoir du courage mal placé pour vouloir rester ici, comme si la guerre ne faisait pas rage. Jan attend sa pause pour aller le voir, pour lui dire de partir avant de recevoir une balle perdue, ou de se faire emmener. Il semble avoir la vingtaine quand il se tient à moins de deux mètres de lui, et, à sa surprise, ce finlandais parle allemand. Jan le renvoit quand même chez lui, ses yeux restant trop longtemps posés sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne veut pas le voir mourir. Non, il ne peut pas penser ce genre de choses. Pas quand il fait partie d’un engrenage qui fait disparaître n’importe qui ne respecte pas la loi du Führer. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge en mâchant une prière pour lui et le jeune homme, pour qu’ils puissent se revoir en dehors de ce chaos, pour qu’il puisse de suite oublier l’élan de gentillesse dans son cœur et ses pensées contraires à la loi.

Au coin du feu, avec Marco et Alex, Jan ne peut pas arrêter d’y repenser. La manière dont son cœur a battu soudainement plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, la manière dont il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard du finlandais, la manière dont ses mains se sentaient si bien sur sa peau frêle… Si quelqu’un le sait un jour, il est mort. Jan gardera un silence total, parce qu’il se déteste suffisamment comme ça pour commencer à croire qu’il aime les hommes, qui plus est, un finlandais dont il n’a pas le nom, seulement un visage et des interrogations en tête. Il tente de l’oublier au fil des mois qui passent de cet hiver interminable.

Trois ans ont passé, et Jan a miraculeusement survécu, pour finir prisonnier. Il aurait largement préféré mourir, mais le sort en a décidé autrement, même s’il peut sentir du sang séché au coin de sa tête. Au moins maintenant, il n’a pas à rester couché dans la neige toute la journée. C’est suffisant comme réconfort après trois ans, ou peut-être quatre, il ne sait plus, dans ce froid infernal. Jan rouvre les yeux de sa douce rêverie, il est toujours attaché sur une putain de chaise, son arme et son uniforme disparus, il ne reste que le sang d’autres soldats sur son visage, ses cheveux collant à son front à cause du rouge y appliquant sa couleur. Il est écœuré mais ne laisse rien paraître, il peut être torturé autant que possible, il n’a rien à dire, et il n’a rien à perdre. Il a vite compris que la guerre ne serait plus gagnable avec les Etats-Unis rentrant dans la partie. Jan regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir profiter du feu de la cheminée qui est à côté de lui, sa peau nue, seulement couverte par ses sous-vêtements, se réchauffe par le biais des flammes rougeoyantes. C’est une douce souffrance que d’être enfin en paix après tout ce temps. Il a peur de tout, parce qu’il n’a jamais arrêté de garder l’œil ouvert sur le blanc de la neige, sur le noir des arbres. Il a des traumatismes de soldat parce qu’il a servi son pays. Après toutes ces années, c’est la première fois qu’il peut réellement se reposer, il n’a jamais arrêté de se battre, mais il va mourir.

Jan retient un gémissement, il ne va pas paraître faible pendant ses derniers instants, il ne veut pas leur donner satisfaction. Il force un sourire en refermant les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse néanmoins amère du feu. Il avait imaginé pire comme mort. Cependant, son repos éternel n’arrive toujours pas quand il sent une main sur son épaule, glissant jusqu’à sa mâchoire, avant de redescendre vers son abdomen. Jan n’est pas un mannequin pour l’amour de Dieu ! Il efface son sourire et rouvre les yeux, voyant rapidement passer devant lui une silhouette, avant de sentir un souffle derrière lui, et d’entendre une voix rauque et grave qu’il reconnaît de suite, comme si les années n’étaient pas passées, comme s’il l’avait vu plus qu’une fois. Le soldat finlandais qui le tient est le gamin parlant allemand du village. Jan mord l’intérieur de sa bouche, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. La plaque sur sa poitrine semble soudainement plus lourde que jamais. Tous ses crimes sont présents dessus sans même être écrits.

« Jan, je ne vous veux aucun mal, même si votre pays le mériterait, mais vous devez comprendre que si je vous laisse sortir de là avec votre uniforme, vous vous ferez arrêtez par quelqu’un d’autre que moi, et vous serez tué. » Tant de bienveillance alors qu’il ne le mérite effectivement pas, Jan retient un petit rire sardonique

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous n’êtes pas un nazi. »

« Je le suis, gamin, j’ai tué autant de tes semblables que tu as dû tuer des miens. Je suis coupable. »

« Non, vous avez été forcé de le faire, alors je refuse de croire qu’il n’y a pas une bonne personne au fond de vous, parce que vous ne m’avez pas tué ce jour-là. »

« Ce n’est pas une raison suffisante pour m’innocenter, je suis un criminel de guerre, et je ne mérite pas mieux comme titre, gamin. »

« Lukas. Je m’appelle Lukas, et je suis convaincu qu’en restant avec moi vous arriverez à vous racheter. »

Jan ne veut pas répondre. Il ne le peut pas de toutes façons, ses larmes inondent son visage, il ne peut plus être une bonne personne avec cette guerre… Et même quand Lukas le détache et le nettoie, faisant couler le sang de son passé le long de son corps pour nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux, il ne sait pas s’il doit y voir un signe d’une future rédemption. Il priera pour que ça arrive.

Fin


End file.
